


长夜

by ricardo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo





	长夜

标题：长夜

配对：Sam/Dean

分级：PG-13

警告：主要人物死亡！主要人物死亡！主要人物死亡！

 

死亡很大  
我们是他嘴巴里  
发出的笑声。  
当我们以为站在生命中时，  
死亡也大胆地  
在我们中间哭泣。----里尔克

 

落日的余晖透过窗户散入房间里，金黄的光线融于安静的空气中。

Dean躺在病床上，煞白憔悴的脸色已经告诉Sam情况有多糟糕，而他所能做的不过是无能为力地陪伴在兄长的身边，看着他的生命一点一点流逝而去，如同花朵凋谢。

他早应该让dean来医院的，这是Sam现在唯一能做的：责怪自己。

早在几个月以前，他就应该发现不对劲。

那时候，dean的食欲还是跟往日一样好得惊人，他的胃简直像一个无底洞，汉堡、热狗、苹果派、啤酒……这些食物不断地被扔进那个深不见底的肉洞里，Sam嘲笑着dean的食量和小肚腩，dean只是报以白眼，又塞了一口汉堡。

半夜的时候，Sam能够听到dean在厕所里呕吐的声音，似乎要把整个胃都吐出来，dean在厕所待得越久，Sam越担心。

Dean毫不在乎Sam的关心，说自己只是吃太撑了而已，Sam相信了，拿了几排消食片给dean之后就忘了这件事。

他本应该多在在意一些的。

猎魔的日子并不是那么容易，毫无规律的饮食再一次让dean的胃翻腾起来。

Dean吃得越来越少，少得让Sam开始担忧。

有时候，不到一个汉堡，dean就再也吃不下去了，而最喜爱的冰啤酒dean却是再也没有碰过，Sam想把dean拖去医院检查，可dean固执地坚持自己只是胃痛，一些胃药吃下去就会好的，Sam抵不过dean的固执，最后只去了药店买了些胃药。

他应该再固执一些，让dean去一趟医院的。

可情况并没有好转，吃了那么多药片还是没有什么作用，dean依旧没有什么胃口，反而上厕所呕吐的次数越来越多。有些时候，dean会胃痛得只能咬着牙躺在床上，冷汗从额头滚落，Sam给dean又买了些药片，才缓解了一些。

直到那一天，dean半夜的时候叫醒了Sam，他的声音极其虚弱，Sam吓得脸都白了，dean的胃实在痛的厉害想叫Sam拿些药片给他。这一次，Sam没有再让dean固执着，他把药和着水喂给dean，又帮dean穿上衣服，在夜色中把dean送去了医院。

医生安排dean住院，又给他做了检查。

拿到报告的那一刻，Sam不敢相信自己的眼睛，这份报告肯定是错误的，或是跟别人的拿错了。Sam让医生在检查一遍，而医生职业化的怜悯的语气让Sam明白，这是真的。Sam不知道怎么办，他觉得整个世界都在旋转，一切色彩都在逐渐褪去，只剩一大片一大片的空白和灰暗。

胃癌，晚期。

Sam已经见过太多的死亡了，生命里出现的人一个一个地离开了他，他以为他已经能够平静而从容地接受死亡，跟死亡妥协。可当他看到这份报告的时候，那份巨大的对于死亡的恐惧又一次笼罩着他，泪水几乎是不自觉地涌出来，全身的力气像被抽干，他只能坐在椅子上。晶莹的液体滴落在白色的纸上，渍出一个个灰色的圆圈，模糊了黑色的字。

Sam已经二十多岁了，可他哭得像一个三岁的小孩。

他没敢让dean看到自己这副模样，他擦干了泪水，扯出一个笑容才走进病房。

Dean睡了很久，即使休息了那么久，他的脸色依然憔悴得可怖。

Sam一直想选一个恰当的时机再告诉dean他自己的病情，可他知道，这里根本没有所谓的恰当的时机。Sam只能坐在病床边，看着兄长的脸色一天比一天苍白，身体一天比一天瘦弱。他努力地保持笑容，虽然dean嘲笑他笑得比哭还难看。他会努力讲一些已经说了无数遍的老笑话，dean会附和着大笑，他还会唱那些dean喜欢的经典的摇滚歌曲，看dean脸上浮现出一副“快停下来，难听死了”而又快乐的表情。

病痛摧毁着dean的身体，他越来越瘦，那圈肚子上的小软肉不知道什么时候已经不见了，手臂上的肌肉也像崩塌的大山消失了。Sam学着做一些有利于dean病情的食物，每一次Sam这样做，dean都会用那把已经疲惫至极的声音嘲笑他，但他每一次都会努力地吃完弟弟为他做的食物。

Sam晚上睡觉不敢睡得太深，他要确保只要dean一叫他，他就马上能听到。而他做得很好，就算dean只是轻轻地哼一声，Sam也会马上醒来。

以前dean说Sam是sammygirl、爱哭鬼，Sam会愤怒地反驳这些荒谬的观点，但现在，Sam得承认dean可能是对的。他坐在dean的床前，像跟他的哥哥开口说他的病情，可他只说出了“dean”这个词，他的泪水就不受控制地流下来，他的喉咙仿佛被哽住，说不出一句话来。他难过得不知道怎么办，他不想让dean看到他这个样子，他不想让dean伤心，可他就是控制不了自己，他哭得太厉害以至于开始啜泣起来，身体跟着心脏的剧烈跳动而颤抖起来。

而dean只是把手放在Sam的头发上，像给小动物顺毛一样温柔地安抚着，好像Sam才是那个病得那么严重的人。

“It’s ok,Sammy，我都知道了。”

Sam惊恐的用已经被眼泪浸满了的眼睛望着dean。

“Sammy，没有什么事可以瞒过你哥哥的，我什么都知道，胃癌晚期，我可从来都没想过我会这样死去，像一个普通人一样，我以为我会死在某种怪物的手里，毕竟我是一个猎人，这才是一个猎人光荣的死法。”dean苦笑起来。

“dean……dean，你会没事的，现在医学那么发达，一定会有方法的，我不会让你死的……”Sam自欺欺人安慰着dean。

“Sammy，不要再骗自己了，这里已经没有什么希望了，起码这里的护士小妞长得不错，能死在一家有漂亮护士的医院也值了。”dean又在逃避。

“dean！”Sam的声音里染上几分无奈地愤怒。

“小Sammy还要发脾气吗，等我走了，那辆车就是你的，你得小心我的车，要不然我发誓做鬼也会缠着你的。”dean的声音已经沙哑起来，穿插着断断续续的咳嗽声。

“可是……可是……”Sam没能在说下去，眼泪一滴一滴地落在白色的床单上，dean倾过身来，双手抱住Sam就像小时候一样。

“Sammy，每一个人都会有这一天的，只不过我的来得快一些而已，可是我会一直都骄傲我有一个这么优秀的弟弟。”

整个房间只剩下微弱的抽气身，dean拍着Sam的后背让他平静下来，谁也没再说话。

 

Sam一辈子都忘不了那一天。Dean像一个纸片人一样瘦弱苍白地躺在重症监护室的病床上，枯黄干瘦的手指缠绕着自己的手指，dean已经没有什么力气，只能靠着呼吸机维持生命。可忽然之间，监测器里的曲线开始变化，警报声响起，Sam发疯一般喊来了医生，医生让他在门外等着，Sam不知道等了多久，医生才走了出来。

摘下了口罩，Sam清楚地看清医生脸上的表情，那种该死的同情怜悯的表情。

“我们已经尽了最大的努力，病人的情况非常糟糕，很抱歉，他没能撑过去，你可以进去作最后的告别。”

Sam已经听不清后面的话，整个世界糊成了一片，刺耳的声音穿透了他的心。

Sam最后看到dean，他已经是一具毫无生机的尸体，美丽的眼睛紧闭着，还是帅气得惊人，他安静地躺在那里，像是熟睡一般，没有病痛会再来折磨他了。

Sam放声哭了起来，他从不知道人可以绝望到这个地步，心，像被劈成两半，再也无法感知。

黑暗之中，年轻人握着熟悉的护身符项链坐在那辆Impala里面，驶向了远方。

黑夜漫长，光明永逝。

 

FIN


End file.
